


Time to Go

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, safecracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Mozzie are getting something out of a safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go

"Neal, we _really_ need to hurry."

He blinked and glanced over his shoulder. "I've almost got it."

A sound from outside the room. Closer.

" _Neal..._ "

"Just a few more seconds," he said, fingers slowly turning the dial. 

"I don't think we have a few more seconds. We need to get out of here."

He glared this time. The interruptions weren't helping. This required most of his attention. All but the few bits he left focused on the hallway. "I'm not leaving without what we came for." He needed just another second and he'd have it. _Click._ "Got it!"

"Let's go!"


End file.
